Concorne
Concorne(コンコルン Konkorun) is a bird-like Kaiju that appeared in Episodes 1 of Thunder Mask. Subtitle: Super Sonic Devil Monster (超音速魔獣, Chō Onsoku Majū) Appearance Concorne has the appearance of a Pterodactyl standing upright with a long tail and an elongated cranium split in two at the back. It has a dark green body color with red bug-eyes and a white beak. It also has a thick short neck and has grille-like decorations on it’s arms and chest. Biography When the Devil Dekanda starts his plans on annihilating Earth, he sends down a giant bird-like Kaiju with a soul like a devil named Concorne to show off it’s powers. Once on Earth, Concorne starts attacking Japan at night and manages to create some damage to the city. When the Science Patrol arrive and start shooting at Concorne with their guns and bazookas, Devil Dekanda believes that it shown off it’s powers enough and calls it back. The Science Patrol analyze Concorne’s data and they label it as a “Devil Monster”. They also find out that a document written long ago in a space language predicted Concorne’s rampage and Devil Dekanda’s involvement. The only hope they have is to find the one who wrote the document a long time ago for help: Thunder Mask. As the Science Patrol go to look for Thunder Mask and three jewels called the “Three Stars”, Devil Dekanda sends Concorne out to distract the Science Patrol while he tries to get answers from Dr. Yamano for the whereabouts of one of the stars, but the Doctor declares that he doesn’t know, which results in his death. When Concorne suddenly disappears from the Science Patrol, they later find Dr. Yamano dying. Later, the Science Patrol do manage to find Thunder Mask’s hiding place and the whereabouts of the “Three Stars”, however, Devil Dekanda appears and attempts to kill Thunder Mask while he’s still in hibernating in a capsule. Eventually, Thunder Mask wakes up and does battle against Devil Dekanda. Unable to fight against Thunder Mask, Devil Dekanda calls forth Concorne to fight him. Thunder Mask uses Thunder Two-stage Henshin to turn into a giant and faces off against the Devil Monster. After Thunder Mask uses Thunder Kick, Concorne flies straight up into the air with Thunder Mask clinging on. The two struggle while in the air until they get to the city where they continue their fight. Concorne does some damage to the city during their fight, but Thunder Mask tries to prevent any further damage. Concorne then flies up in the air, but Thunder Mask uses Thunder Shoot and launches a spinning blade that decapitates Concorne in the air, causing its body to partially blow up and fall down from the sky. After the demise of his Devil Monster, Devil Dekanda retreats for now. Powers/Abilities Flight: Being a bird-like Kaiju, Concorne can fly through the air with with its wings. Wings: Concorne’s wings are strong enough to destroys planes and buildings and can give out destructive sound waves. Fire Breath: Concorne can breath out a deadly stream of fire straight from it’s beak. Trivia * Concorne’s name comes from Condor. *Concorne bares a resemblance to Rodan from the Godzilla series. Category:Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Bipedal Kaiju Category:Winged Kaiju